


【铁桃】有何不可

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Relationships: Tony Stark/Chris Evans
Kudos: 1





	【铁桃】有何不可

托尼来探病的时候带了一盒巧克力，这盒巧克力并没有被精心包装好拿来送给受伤卧床的克里斯，事实上，托尼自己坐在病床边解决掉了一大半，期间只是相当敷衍地把盒子往前伸了伸，随口问克里斯吃不吃。

不，克里斯不是为了这事儿生气，作为情侣来说，他们已经过了那个热情到近乎客套的时期了，而且克里斯一直就觉得托尼·史塔克式的浪漫对心脏相当不好，一次两次的还可以，最好还是别长期保持。

他也不是第一天躺在病床上了。他肩膀上的子弹擦伤虽然着实让他吃了不少苦头，但恢复状况良好，再过个两三天他就可以出院，托尼自然也就不会像刚开始时那么紧张。

克里斯·埃文斯的意思是，他真的不是那种在细枝末节的问题上过度发散的那种恋人，他也非常了解托尼究竟是个怎样的人，他现在躺在病床上生闷气并不是因为托尼怠慢了他什么的，他只是……

好吧，他在生自己的气。

克里斯还是忍不住哼了一声，这种时候托尼总是相当贴心的，他主动伸出手帮他把垫在背后的枕头调整成一个更加舒适的形状，然后把床边的椅子又往前挪了挪：“我都跟你说了不要太在意这件事。”

“你之前可不是这么说的。”克里斯回答他。

托尼很是尴尬和心虚地低下头继续消灭剩余的巧克力。之前他确实不是这么说的。

说老实话，每当在宴会会场上看到复仇者联盟或者其中一位复仇者，克里斯·埃文斯就会绷紧神经，并顺道去确认一下安全出口的位置。这其实没什么用，因为反派在挑选袭击地点和方式的时候可不会考虑到要让安全出口有用武之地。

而那天晚上，克里斯后知后觉地发现自己是出现在了一个复仇者核心成员几乎全部到齐的宴会里，接下来不发生点什么事情简直对不起这个出场阵容——果然，十几分钟后，克里斯有幸近距离地观看到了他现任男友也就是钢铁侠是怎么从手表里变出一部分战甲的。

在快速解决了因为机器人士兵入侵而引发的战斗和骚乱之后，托尼蹲在机器人残骸边上对它们进行拆解和溯源，就在这个时候，他背后的某个尚能活动的漏网之鱼抬起手臂瞄准了他。

克里斯·埃文斯，虽然看起来是个仿真版美国队长，可是说实在的，他毕竟只是个演员而已——而且饰演美国队长期间总是饱受肌肉酸痛的折磨——他能快速到足够跳过去把托尼扑开已经有运气的成分在里面了，他自己也只被子弹擦伤了肩膀就更是全凭运气。

克里斯惊魂未定地靠在地上，有些不确定大家围过来的时候是不是都显得有些尴尬，不过他很快就自己发现了一个复仇者们都不太好意思说出口的事实：如果刚才克里斯没有扑出来逞英雄的话，美国队长会用盾牌截下那枚子弹的。复仇者们互相照应后背。

其他复仇者不好意思说，他男朋友是好意思的。

帮他紧急处理肩膀上的伤口的时候托尼就在说：“拜托，克里斯，我是干这行的，虽然我不是那种真正的全职超级英雄，可是心态上来说我就是个全职超级英雄，我不会就那么……好吧，如果我平时的行事态度让你觉得我的警惕性靠不住，那就换个角度想想，你觉得美国队长会让我就那样毫无防备地站在那里吗？”

嗯哼。

问题就出在这儿了。

克里斯坚持说不是，可是托尼坚持认为问题就出在美国队长，那种“啊哈，这不是明摆着的吗，你吃美国队长的醋”的态度总是会让克里斯更加生气，而在他们就这个问题进行又一次争论之前，病房的门被推开了。

小罗伯特·唐尼探头进来问：“我没打扰什么吧？”

“你怎么一副有心理阴影的样子？”托尼示意他进来然后把门关好。

“我上次撞见你们在我送的车里面车震，还不让我有心理阴影？”

托尼微笑着问他：“考虑得怎么样了？你什么时候来给我当影武者啊？”

“等我哪天缺钱的时候就去。你呢？你考虑的怎么样了？什么时候来给我当替身演员？”

“等我哪天缺钱的时候就去。”

唐尼在这里待的时间并不长，二十分钟后托尼就开始接着说他之前没来及说的话：“天，你该不会真的以为我和你在一起就只是为了要个听话版的美国队长吧？”

局面还可以变得更加尴尬吗？当然可以，就在这个时候，美国队长带着其他复仇者们的慰问礼物推开了病房的门，想必他在推门进来的瞬间听见了自己的名字，又在推开门之后看到了托尼和克里斯脸上的表情——他们显然没在进行什么愉快的对话，

“我是不是应该先回避一下？”他问。

托尼烦躁地朝他挥手：“谢了伙计，爱你——我是说，太感激你了我的好兄弟，麻烦你在走廊等一会儿。”

克里斯紧跟着强调：“不不不，进来吧，队长，和你共处一室完全不会让我感到不自在，真的。”

从美国队长的眼神可以看出他现在宁愿拎着手里的曲奇饼和花去痛揍一批九头蛇什么的，总之只要别让他站在这里什么都行。

“没事，队长，我都快出院了，你不用特意来看我的。”克里斯倒也不忍心就看到美国队长如此窘迫，“而且我正好……嗯……困了，想睡一会儿。”

史蒂夫如蒙大赦，进来放下花和小饼干，拍了拍克里斯没受伤的那边肩膀，然后火速撤离现场。

“哇哦。”托尼看着他离去的背影感慨，“我从来没看见过逃跑那么快的史蒂夫。”

克里斯长长地呼出一口气，靠在病床上，歪过头凝视着托尼：“托尼，我们得谈谈。”

“你这么说话可就真的会让我想起美国队长了。”看到克里斯的眼神，托尼自觉失言，赶紧用最快的速度给自己铺台阶，“对不起，我错了，我发自内心地认识到了自己的错误，下次我一定不再图一时口舌之快乱说了。”

鉴于他的认错速度之快认错态度之诚恳，再加上这确实不是问题的重点，克里斯选择了原谅他并且跳过这个话题：“好吧，我们来谈谈我们之间问题的根源所在。”

“洗耳恭听。”这次托尼是真心说出这句话的，他确实不知道“他们之间问题的根源所在”究竟是什么。

克里斯语出惊人：“你瞧不起我。”

“什么？！”托尼吓得站了起来而且差点把椅子撞翻，“恕我直言——或者说恕我一时半会儿实在找不到合适的词了，但这纯粹、纯粹、纯粹是污蔑。”

“我不想和你争论这个，因为我们都知道你内心深处的某个角落里其实瞧不起所有人。”

“如果你的‘瞧不起’是被稀释到这个程度上的那可能确实……”托尼几乎要把食指和大拇指捏到一起了，“有这么一点点。就这么一点点。原谅我，但我没法昧着良心说没有。”

克里斯强忍着怒火深吸了一口气，告诉自己男朋友和狗一样都是你自己挑的所以他们惹你生气的时候你没得选。

“如果你是在说……”史塔克先生飞快地用他的天才头脑从他的丰富恋爱经验里找到了一些参考，“如果你是在说，你觉得你在我眼里只有漂亮脸蛋可取，我没多久就会像厌倦我的每个前任一样厌倦你……”

他猜测着克里斯会这么想可不奇怪，毕竟就算之前从来没有想到过这一点，在刷个五分钟推特之后也该对这个观点有个全方位的深入认知了。

“那我必须得澄清，我会爱上你是因为我觉得我们很像。呃，当然不是说长相上的，我是说，那些同时存在于我们体内的焦虑的成年人和调皮的孩子，我们都有过度的敏锐以及它所引发的一系列问题，我们都在镜头前如鱼得水却又讨厌镜头，我们都需要一个人在背后推自己一把或者是及时拉住我们，更不用说我们在总算挣扎着走出这一切之后得到的馈赠：鲜明的自我。克里斯，有时候我觉得你像是另一个版本的我——”

托尼的这一番话让克里斯觉得世事皆可原谅，但紧接着他就补充道：“一个不是超级天才的我。”

好吧，他就是有这种在最后一刻仍旧把你激怒的能力。

“托尼，你总觉得你是所向无敌的英雄而我只是个普通人，你每天都在做我完全无法插手甚至无法理解的事情，妈的我知道这就是事实——但……好吧，我知道这么说显得很自私，但你得考虑我的感受。你得考虑总是被你保护的人的感受。”

克里斯想了想，他应该把该说的话说完了，他等待着托尼的应答，却发现刚才还激动地阐述着“我为什么会爱上你”的男人这会儿异常安静地坐在椅子上，眼底透着一种冷淡。

托尼会这么看陌生人，他总是笑着、然后这样冷淡地看着他们。但托尼从来没这么看过克里斯。他们第一次见面的时候托尼特意穿过人群走到他跟前，端着酒杯哈哈大笑地对身边人说：“他真的很像美国队长！见到真人以前我都没想到会有这么像。”

他原先以为托尼只是单纯地感到稀奇而已，他接过玩笑说“我倒是觉得我更像霹雳火”，等着托尼的新鲜劲儿过去。

可是托尼的新鲜劲儿一直没过去，还开始追他。

而现在托尼用这种从未有过的冷淡盯着他看，开始讲述自己的某段情史：“我曾经有一任女朋友，她是个奇怪的人，至少在旁人的眼光看来是这样的，她从来不在乎我和别的什么人勾勾搭搭，老实说，和她在一起期间我感受不到分毫的嫉妒，而且她并不是在强忍什么，我能看得出来她不在乎，彻头彻尾的不在乎，因为她觉得我的一切都在她掌控之中。”

“后来我们还是吹了，因为有一件事是她无法忍受而我永远无法割舍的：哪怕我直说我和别的女人约会去了她恐怕也不会生气，可是如果我是因为泡在工作室里或者因为超级英雄的工作放了她鸽子，她就会暴跳如雷。你知道为什么吗？因为她觉得这些东西她永远也不能牢牢掌控。我跑到她的势力范围以外去了。”

“要是说你也觉得这是‘令你无法掌控’的东西……”

“等等。”克里斯察觉到不对劲了，“托尼，你在和我谈分手吗？”

托尼有些黯然地低下头。

“我原先以为你能够明白……毕竟你和我们那么熟悉，你知道在一次次看似游刃有余的拯救世界后面，事情都是怎么乱七八糟地运作的。你看过不止一次我们那么狼狈的样子。”

克里斯已经被他气笑了，而且他还不敢笑得太用力因为肩膀上的伤还是会疼。

“你根本没明白我想说什么。”他擦去眼角笑出来的眼泪，靠回到枕头上，“听着，托尼·史塔克，你可以为了这个世界死，我为什么不能为你死？”

托尼愣住了，过了好一会儿他才恍然大悟般地拍拍头：“这么说你不是要和我分手。”

“终于想通了，天才？”克里斯大声发出嘲笑，“Dodger这几天怎么样？”

“它可爱和Dummy玩投接球了，而且Dummy老是输。”托尼用一种十分陶醉的、“咱儿子们真可爱”的语气说，“你放心，在你住院期间照顾好你的狗儿子是我作为男朋友义不容辞的职责。啊对了，我还得解释清楚，在我眼中，你绝不只是只有漂亮脸蛋可取而已。”

托尼靠过来，双手抓住克里斯的手，诚恳且深情款款地说：“你的身材也是那么棒。”

男朋友和狗一样都是你自己选的。克里斯在心中默念。


End file.
